


Ежибоба

by kelRian



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Однажды в Кощеевом царстве завелась Ежибоба...Написано по мотивам работ http://www.alexanderjansson.com/ и Андрей Иванченко (Anry Nemo)anry.deviantart.com/gallery/





	Ежибоба

**Author's Note:**

> Имя Данзаль - отсылка к венецианским братьям Данзало дель Галло, которые выкупили патент на производство зеркал, и Венеция целых полтора века удерживала монополию. Они добавляли в отражающие составы золото и бронзу, поэтому все предметы в зеркале выглядели даже красивее, чем в действительности.

– Эй, Кощей! Выходи на смертный бой!  
Кощей поморщился. Ему не нравилось, когда приходилось отвлекаться от созерцания линии горизонта.  
– Выходи, проклятый! – снова закричали снизу.  
Опустив взгляд, Кощей не сразу заметил в высокой луговой траве человеческого детеныша. Сначала и вправду принял за неведомую зверушку – ноги-спички болтались в огромных голенищах, мешковатая одежда свисала шкурой. Даже трудно было понять – парень или девка. Но голос был звонкий, девичий.  
Высунувшись из окна, Кощей сощурился, будто это помогло бы разобрать черты испачканного грязью лица.  
С видимым усилием девчонка подняла кочергу.  
С кочергой воевать Кощея еще не ходили. С мечом – ходили, с палицей – не один раз. Даже тяжелые осадные машины пытались пустить в дело.  
– И почему ты такая маленькая, а уже такая злая? – побарабанив пальцами по подоконнику, спросил Кощей.  
– Ты матушку мою извел, и отца! И Ванюшку. Всю деревню нашу! Ненавижу тебя. Выходи, буду убивать.  
– Ежибоба ты, вот ты кто, – улыбнулся Кощей и закрыл окно.  
Много ему чести бороться с буйными детьми. Тем более что последнюю деревню он сжег года два назад, не меньше. Люди прекрасно справлялись сами.

Взяв горящую свечу, Кощей принялся обходить подсвечники, зажигая новые огоньки.  
– Слетай к Нырку. Хотя за его лисицей она может и не пойти... И к Сычу слетай, который в старой ели живет. Пусть уведут ее в сердце леса. Пигалица – до плеча не достанет. А шуму... – сказал Кощей, ни к кому, собственно, не обращаясь. Ответа он не дождался, только захлопали крылья.  
– Теперь ты, – Кощей сдернул покрывало, открыв мутное зеркало в черненой оправе. – Покажи мне Тривосьмое и Тридевятое царства.  
Зеркало подернулось рябью, и Кощей приложил к нему пальцы. Те легко погрузились в матовую глубину.  
Через два десятка минут он отдернул руку и подул на нее, будто обжегся. Зеркало снова подернулось рябью и резко прояснилось. Только вместо комнаты отразились поле, камень посреди и сидящий на нем молодой мужчина. Он задумчиво жевал травинку и смотрел на Кощея в упор.  
– Ну что, понравилось увиденное? – спросил мужчина, смахнув с плеча несуществующую пылинку.  
Одежда на нем была замысловатой, такого покроя, что не разобрать толком, где рубаха, а где штаны. Короткие серые волосы трепал ветер.  
– Опять война, Данзаль. Снова. Друг друга переубивают – примутся за нас. И я не знаю, что с этим делать. Их машины... они уничтожат и лес, и меня...  
– Уничтожат, – склонил голову Данзаль. – Прости. Я мастер отражений, и мое мастерство бессильно. Показать тебе что-нибудь еще?  
– Мои границы чисты? – Кощей наполнил бокал из стоящего рядом графина и салютовал собеседнику.  
Данзаль выплюнул травинку и криво улыбнулся. Его лицо тут же покрыла тонкая сетка морщин.  
– Нет. У тебя два гостя. Смотри, – он протянул руку, будто пытаясь изнутри стекла коснуться его поверхности.  
Кощей протянул ладонь в ответ.

***

Тишину комнаты нарушило еле слышное цоканье коготков по камню.  
– Все сделано, как ты просил, повелитель, – прошелестел надтреснутый голос. – Сыч позаботится о ней.  
– Хорошо, – Кощей перевернул страницу книги, даже не подняв головы. Шаги Фенека он мог отличить от любых других. А от Нырка, его наездника, всегда тянулся шлейф дыма: можжевельник, брусника и разные болотные мхи. Нырок был знатным дельцом и мог выменять что угодно на что угодно. За это Кощей прощал ему и наглость, и запах, и безобразную внешность. – Тебе, Нырок, новое задание. Два всадника пересекли каменный рубеж. Заплутай их по болотам, чтобы не вышли никогда.  
– Как девочку заплутать? – деловито поинтересовался карлик.  
– Нет, навсегда.  
Кощей махнул рукой, давая понять, что больше не желает видеть гостя, но Нырок был настойчив.  
– Это гонцы Восьмого и Девятого. Они предложат хорошую цену, – Нырок пыхнул трубкой и задумался ненадолго. – А можно ведь и обоим пообещать...  
Наконец, Кощей оторвался от чтения и в упор посмотрел на Нырка. Тот поежился под пристальным взглядом.  
– Я не хочу воевать ни с ними, ни против них. Я соглашусь помочь, и через месяц в твоем же дворе дура-баба будет стирать подштанники мужа. Тебе надо? Мне – нет. Пошел вон, – для большей выразительности Кощей пошевелил пальцами, делая вид, что колдует.  
– Как скажешь, – Нырок издевательски поклонился и погладил Фенека по носу.  
– Впрочем... – окликнул уходящих Кощей. – Если ты хочешь лично пошалить за одну из сторон...  
Нырок даже хлопнул в ладоши от радости, а Фенек навострил уши и смешно наморщил нос.  
Не стоило сомневаться, Нырок своего не упустит.

***

Кощея разбудил стук в окно. Его можно было бы назвать музыкальным, поскольку чередовались ритмы, да и играющий умело подбирал звуки. Но Кощею хотелось спать, а он догадывался, кто столь бесцеремонно отрывает его от ночного сна.  
Конечно, Ежибоба. Любимая и ненавистная ученица.  
Сначала ведь и думать забыл о ребенке, но Сыч настоял, что от девочки, раз уж она живет среди них, должна быть польза. А еще ее было неплохо держать перед глазами. Уж больно была непредсказуема.  
Кощей потянулся, нехотя накинул расшитый золотом халат и подошел к ставням.  
Ежибобе уже надоело сидеть на подоконнике, поэтому она гонялась по двору за вороном. Тот улетал с паническим карканьем, заставляя ступу лететь по, казалось, невозможной для столь громоздкого механизма траектории.  
Ступу Ежибоба придумала сама. Сначала это было простое деревянное ведро с плохой грузоподъемностью. Потом… Представлять себе, как молоденькая девчонка пробирается через трупы по оставленному полю боя, чтобы содрать с осадных орудий украшения, не хотелось.  
Но факт оставался фактом. На ступе ощерили пасти кованые львы, а стояла она на чудаковатых куриных ногах. Восьмое пыталось использовать их как крюки для осады стен – Кощей видел в зеркале. Но Тривосьмого царства больше не было. Не было и Тридевятого. Осталось только Великое Королевство Людское, которое сейчас стягивало войска к границе заповедного леса.  
Страх больше не отпугивал людей – их стало слишком много, им нужны были земли для пахоты и леса для охоты.  
Улыбнувшись, Кощей заливисто свистнул в два пальца, доведя несчастного ворона до панической атаки и вызвав у Ежибобы черную зависть – она так не могла. Она умела много чего, но свистеть не получалось никак. Кощей иногда использовал свист, чтобы доказать свое превосходство. Что поделаешь, подросткам надо показать, кто вожак в стае.  
Но в этот раз Ежибоба была серьезна, как никогда. На лету она выпрыгнула в окно, глухо ударив коваными сапогами. Ступа плавно осела на землю. Повинуясь приказу хозяйки, она тут же поднимется в воздух.  
“Девчонка была – девчонка и есть”, – подумал Кощей. Рыжие волосы были заплетены в две косы, спускающиеся ниже колен, челка не острижена – просто отхвачена ножом, чтобы не лезла в глаза. Стянув перчатку, Ежибоба вытерла лицо рукой, оставив на нем темную грязную полосу.  
Но все же она изменилась. То ли дело было в хищной грации, то ли в гордо выпрямленной спине и уверенности. Принюхавшись, она отпила из кощеевой кружки и уселась в его любимое кресло.  
– Я знаю, что мы будем делать, начальник. У меня есть план.  
Кощею стало неуютно. Если Ежибобе в голову приходила гениальная идея, то она ее реализовывала. А сейчас он был слишком измучен бессонницей и попытками отвести от леса беду, чтобы связываться с взбалмошной девицей.  
– Начальник, помнишь, кто ты есть?  
– Я? – Кощей улыбнулся. – Пожиратель младенцев на завтрак и гроза людского мира. Черный властелин твердыни, повелитель драконов и еще кто-то там.  
– Именно! Встряхнись! Ты погряз в рутине. В пробирках этих, в зеркале своем дурном.  
Кощей посмотрел в угол комнаты, но зеркало даже рябью не пошло. Наверно, Данзаль ушел по своим делам, иначе не преминул бы снова поцапаться с Ежибобой. Они на дух друг друга не переносили.  
– И, что же ты хочешь предложить, девочка моя?.. Грабить шхуны и топить корабли?  
– О нет, мой морщинистый друг…  
Ежибоба поднялась с кресла и обняла Кощея за шею. Тот почувствовал, как она прижалась к нему всем телом, как выбившиеся рыжие волоски защекотали нос. Одним словом, удавку на шее почувствовал Кощей. А еще – азарт молодости. Он почти смог увидеть огонь, который течет по жилам девчонки вместо крови. Он согревал все вокруг, будоражил кровь самого Кощея. Он чувствовал себя так в последний раз очень давно, когда еще юношей ввязывался в поединки только потому, что не мог устоять перед вызовом.  
И сейчас тоже был вызов. Но не телу, а разуму.

Улыбнувшись, Ежибоба протанцевала обратно до кресла. Она пыталась выглядеть разумной и спокойной, но предвкушение уже завладело ею. Она не просидела и секунды, тут же вскочив, и начала мерить комнату шагами.  
– Ты построишь ступы. Сто, нет, двести! Триста ступ! Укротишь металл и камень. Чтобы им был не страшен огонь. Чтобы их нельзя было разрубить мечом. Я зачарую их. Я знаю, как, я умею. И сил у меня хватит, чтобы поднять их в воздух. О… как они трусливо бегут, когда одна я обрушиваюсь на них с высоты. Как боятся меня! Мы посадим туда древней, наберем лесного зверья. Ни одна людская армия не устоит.  
– Ты сама человек, ты помнишь? – тихо спросил Кощей.  
– Я была человеком. Была! Это в прошлом. Ты, Сыч, Нырок. Вы дали мне дом. Вы вырастили меня. Я помню, как ты шел ночью через дождь, чтобы лечить меня. А люди? Что люди. Они ненавидят себе подобных. Они уничтожают себя. Они вырезали мою семью.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – рявкнул Кощей. – Годы назад ты пришла и обвинила меня в их смерти. Что поменялось?  
Лицо Ежибобы исказила усмешка.  
– Твой приятель Данзаль любезно показал мне, что с ними стало. В деталях. Картинка была, как живая, будто я снова оказалась там. А уж запах я помню до сих пор, можешь не сомневаться.  
– И теперь ты хочешь отомстить?  
– И теперь я хочу защитить дом. Свой дом. Понимаешь ты это или нет? Они уничтожили место, где я родилась. Но место, в котором я выросла, им не достанется! Никогда.  
– Пока ты жива? – спросил Кощей, чувствуя, что этот уже-не-ребенок заражает его своей яростью и злостью. Своим огнем. Ведь Кощей тоже хотел сохранить свой уютный спокойный мир.  
– Пока все мы живы. Я говорила с лесным народцем. Они не потерпят людей у себя. А еще немного, и дровосеки подойдут к границам или просто пустят на нас огонь.  
– Двести ступ, говоришь?  
– Я говорю – триста. И до конца месяца, слышишь, начальник?  
– Никакого в тебе почтения. Ни малейшего, ты знаешь?  
– Знаю!  
За порывистое объятие Кощей был готов простить бунтарке все.

***

Триста ступ стояли ровными рядами, отливая на солнце в золото. Кощей выбрал медь – гибкую, волшебную. В ней были и тепло, и магия. Ступам, казалось, самим хотелось подняться в воздух.  
Ежибоба лично проверила каждую. В каждой поднялась выше сосен. Кощей чувствовал себя мальчишкой, который принес выпускную работу придирчивому наставнику. И Ежибоба осталась довольна. Уже через два дня выбранные лесные жители заняли свои места, и ступы журавлиным клином потянулись к границе леса.  
Кощей не пошел за ними – что толку наблюдать так, если в зеркале можно будет рассмотреть малейшие детали. Полет был триумфом силы и мощи. Белый шарф Ежибобы развивался стягом, но не позорным, трусливым, а как кровью опоясанный узором будущей битвы.  
Данзаль с радостью и каким-то упоением показывал детали. Страх на лицах людей, отчаяние, то, как они утирали испарину со лба, как щурились, закрывая глаза ладонью от яркого солнца, сияющего на боках ступ. Молодые, старые, они все были объяты ужасом. Кроме одного.  
Кощей очнулся, только когда в его руках с хрустом развалился подлокотник. Бронза и золото зеркала делали краски ярче. Поэтому, когда первый огненный шар встретился со ступой, Кощею пришлось зажмурить глаза, но огонь пробирался под веки. Лесной народец испугался, ступы сбили строй. И тут же в небо поднялись десятки стрел. Они будто нехотя летели к врагам, с трудом приближаясь… но все равно, Кощей увидел, как рыжеволосая девчонка схватилась за лицо и осела внутрь ступы.  
Бой был закончен.  
Счастье, что деревья сомкнулись в единую стену, не дав людям пройти.  
Выдохнув, Кощей встал.

Ступа приземлилась на самом краю поляны. Бережно опрокинувшись на бок, она дала своей хозяйке возможность выбраться. Когда Кощей подошел, Ежибоба уже стояла на ногах, а между пальцев ладони, прижатой к лицу, текла кровь.  
– Я помогу тебе, – крикнул он издалека, но девушка властным жестом подняла ладонь, и Кощея будто откинуло волной силы.  
Он успел увидеть, как Ежибоба оседает на землю, как ее пальцы раздирают политую кровью землю.  
– Я помогу тебе, – снова повторил Кощей и сел рядом, не пытаясь прикоснуться. – Помогу. Мы выстроим стену. Никто из людей не сможет пройти через нее. Я придумаю тебе глаз – он будет лучше прежнего. Он будет видеть дальше, ты слышишь?.. Разреши себе помочь.  
– А другие? На них тебе плевать? – спросила девушка и сначала тяжело встала на колени, а потом привалилась к ступе.  
– Что другие? Звери разбежались по лесам…  
– Да, я знаю. Что-то случилось. Будто… будто это я управляла всеми ступами. Все было хорошо и легко… а потом им стало страшно. И я не удержала их. Надо было делать двести, ты был прав.  
– Больно высока цена для моей правды… Не надо было делать ни одной.  
– Может, и в этом ты прав.... – дрожащей рукой Ежибоба зачерпнула землю и начала раскачиваться, напевая неизвестный Кощею мотив. Она сидела с изуродованным лицом, серая от боли, но ворожила. И такой силы Кощей не чувствовал никогда. Как кровь, стекающая по ее лицу, спускалась в землю, становилась частью этой земли, разбегалась подземными водами и с каждой травинкой поднималась обратно к солнцу.  
От напева и выпущенной на волю силы дрожал воздух. Солнце, казалось, изменило свой цвет, став красным.  
А потом голова девушки бессильно упала на грудь, и из воздуха исчез запах колдовства.  
Кощей взял свою беду на руки и понес в замок. Надо было лечить.

***

Ежибоба пришла в себя через трое суток, счастливая и радостная, будто ничего не случилось.  
– Ну, расскажи мне, начальник, – попросила она, – что у нас на границах?  
Кощей смутился.  
– Я знаю только слухи. Данзаль будто прячется от меня. Скажи лучше, что ты сделала?  
– То, что я умею, начальник. Я ворожила. Понимаешь? Когда кровь ушла в землю, что-то во мне изменилось. Я смогла чувствовать ее, все границы, все деревья. И мы ушли. Люди больше не найдут нас. Мы и есть, и нас нет. Болота заплутают случайных гостей. Да и нет больше ничего за болотами. И нас нет. Понимаешь? Мы в другом мире теперь.  
– Ты говоришь странные вещи. И страшные. Может, ты просто бредишь?  
– Я смотрела в глаза тем, кто пошел на нас войной. Они бы не остановились ни перед чем. Так будет лучше для всех нас. Поверь.  
– Меня не пугает другой мир, девочка. Но где мы найдем двери?..  
– Дверь? – хищно улыбнувшись, Ежибоба схватила со стола нож и полоснула себя по руке. – Дверь… Клянусь тебе кровью своей человеческой, клянусь всем упорством и наглостью, которые есть в ней, всем отчаянием. Я найду дверь.  
– Она найдет. Она что хочешь найдет и кого хочешь достанет. Ты же знаешь.  
Услышав знакомый голос, Кощей привычно обернулся к углу, в котором было зеркало, но оно было безжизненным. Только в дверях стоял молодой мужчина в странной одежде, а его волосы отливали серебром.


End file.
